


Routine and Reminiscence

by aretia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 21:25:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11426475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aretia/pseuds/aretia
Summary: Even evil Galra ex-commanders have their soft moments.





	Routine and Reminiscence

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Empersian1234: Sooo... If you're still accepting prompts and don't mind me sending multiple... Sendvok: Either Sharing a Dessert Or Having their hair washed by the other
> 
> Thanks a lot for this crack ship. This is but the first little fic for a fairly extensive headcanon we now have about these two. Stay tuned.

Morvok knew by the putrid smell that wafted into his nostrils exactly who had just walked in the door of his apartment.

“ _What_ have you been _doing_?” Morvok demanded, not looking up from the magazine he was reading, although he removed one hand from holding it to plug his nose.

“Training?” Sendak replied, wiping sweat from his forehead. “What’s wrong with that?”

“You smell like a wet yupper,” Morvok declared. He tossed the magazine onto the arm of the couch and stormed over to where Sendak was standing by the door. “Bath. Now.” Morvok grabbed Sendak’s hand and dragged him to the bathroom. Or at least he tried. He tugged on Sendak’s arm, but the larger Galra stood in place and didn’t budge. Morvok dug his feet in and threw all of his weight against pulling Sendak’s hand. Sendak snickered at his futile efforts. Just when it seemed like Morvok might pop Sendak’s one remaining arm out of its socket, Sendak let go of his hand. He burst out into loud cackles when Morvok fell on his face. He walked to the bathroom then, intentionally stepping on Morvok’s back on his way there. Morvok yelped, midway through composing another insult when the air was squeezed out of his lungs. He struggled to his feet and chased Sendak down the hall.

Sendak was sitting on a stool, shirtless, when Morvok walked in. Even sitting down, he was still at Morvok’s eye level. Morvok huffed a sigh at that as he moved to the sink to fill a bucket. He dipped a sponge in the water and dampened Sendak’s fur with it, then poured a dollop of shampoo on top of Sendak’s head. Sendak closed his eye to keep the shampoo out of it, and slipped into a pleasant daze. Morvok’s small fingers worked the soap into Sendak’s scalp, making their way to the base of his soft ears, and Sendak purred.

Sendak knew what he wanted. Most of the time, that was to be in charge of the house. To make Morvok do his bidding and quite literally walk all over him. To make it clear that Morvok deserved this treatment, that he didn’t deserve to be with a Galra like Sendak, and that he had to do everything he could to earn him.

But in moments like this, when what they wanted was the same, Morvok was reminded of where they really stood. They were both disgraced commanders who had been defeated by Voltron, who had met through unlikely circumstance when Morvok's escape pod crashed into a frozen Sendak, who had been each other’s only ally in the void of space. Even after they settled into a quiet life, they never forgot how it felt to cling to each other when they had nothing else. Sendak might be bigger and meaner and more respected, but Morvok was the only one who could make him melt like this.

Suddenly, Sendak grabbed Morvok by the waist and pulled him into his lap, nuzzling his chin on top of Morvok’s head and wrapping his arm snugly around Morvok’s paunch. Morvok squirmed in his grasp, yelling, “What do you think you’re doing? Now I smell like your rotten stench too!”

“Now we’ll just have to take a bath together,” Sendak purred.

Morvok settled calmly against Sendak’s chest. He couldn’t argue with that.


End file.
